Medieval Times
by Alex98Vause
Summary: Piper is in an arranged marriage with King Larry whom she does not love. Alex Vause, a knight is arrested by her king's order and Queen Piper is more invested in realesing the knight than pretending to like the king


**I hope you enjoy**

Medieval marriages had nothing to do with love. It was all about who had how much to give. It was an arranged marriage between Piper Chapman and Larry Bloom. It was a tradition for the bride's family to give a dowry to the groom, which he kept forever, meaning, Larry, son of Howard Bloom, former king and protector of the five realms, would, not only have a queen to command, as well as her fortune. On the other hand, Piper's father, Lord of Poperaquian, would have the King's protection, which allowed him to rule his land however he pleased, meaning he could turn anyone into a slave, or even his personal whore.

King Larry was an extravagant man and his wedding was no exception. He invited the five rulers from the five kingdoms, even from the kingdom without a King, the land of Litchfield. Rumour has it, it's Queen, Lady Nicky Nichols it's not highborn, people whisper it's the land for the outcast and criminals, a land without a god.

Who couldn't miss the wedding was Lady Polly and her husband Lord Pete, King and Queen of Portreon. Lady Polly would marry King Larry herself if she hadn't been burned with a son, some believe a bastard, from the land Lady Polly is visiting, from the long conversations she used to have with the king, both alone at it's chambers, not even the owls could know what was going on. All the highborn from Poperaquian, Lady Piper's land were in the front row, leaving their slaves behind, but most surprising of all was the Lord of Varcullis being there, king Healy, he, who tried to marry Lady Piper but was denied, not only because he's old and no women of Piper's beauty would ever look at him but because he had no interest to her father. Varcullis was the poorer realm, even the land without a king possessed more gold then Varcullis.

At the ceremony, everyone was waiting for future King and Queen of King's landing. Only the most important representatives of the lands and their protectors were given the pleasure of sitting in the front row, which is to say these sits were occupied with the servants of Poperaquian and the same goes for the next three rows of seats. One seat was not taken though, it was saved for the soon to be Queen's father who was going to walk Lady Piper and give her to her Lord.

During the wedding ceremony, the bride stood on the left side of the groom. When both of their hands were united in front of their gods, each representative were to give a gift to the bride. The land of Portreon was first, Lady Polly and her husband followed by two knights approach their king and queen

"Your grace" – she bowed looking at queen Piper – "It's with my pride and honour that we bring you this present"

Before Lady Piper could say a word, Larry reached for the box and opened it. Like she was told by her father, Piper stayed quiet.

Before King Larry could say a word someone screamed:

"What did your whore gave you, my king?

Outraged King Larry responds:

"Who dares to insult me?" – Nobody answers – "guards!" – He screams – "Find whoever infiltrated this wedding and cut his head in front of his family, so he knows not to mess with mine!"

The rowdy crowd whispers, this was Larry's first order has the king of the realms. The man tries to run but the guards stop him, they grab him by his hairs

"Stop" – everyone looks to the one who said the words, lady Piper

"Excuse me, my Lady?" – the king says

"Your grace, I can assure the man was just trying to make a joke" – Piper was apprehensive, scared even – "We all know your grace by your honour, don't let a simple peasant take that from you" – Piper tried to convince herself with those words. All the realms talked about the bastard Polly carried, but that could not be said to the king, or whoever had the stupidity to do it would find themselves in the peasant's place

"A joke is meant to be funny, my lady" – Piper said nothing – "very well, just because my wife is a kind heart, I'll let the peasant go, but" – he looks at his guards – "don't let another pig get in here, or your heads are next"

In the middle of the fuss, Polly's present had been forgotten. Lord Healy approached

"My lady" – he looked at the Queen – "my lord" – he envied the king

"Your grace" – the king corrected him

"Forgive this old man, your grace" – Lord Healy had a mocking tone – "Most man would kill to be in your place, my grace. The most beautiful Lady of all the realms is yours to take, I don't believe there can be a better gift"

"I hope this is not your way of telling us you brought nothing" – he jokes, the crowd laughs

"Of course not, my" – he corrects himself – "your grace" – he continues – "But, I must admit, knowing what a king wants and what a Queen deserves is no easy chore, so I decided to give you, one of the few things I still possess"

"What would that be?" – Larry asks

"My kingdom" – the crowd gawks – "I'm an old man, I have no wife, no children, the only thing I take for certain is my own death."

"Are you sure, my lord" – Lady Piper says amazed

"Not one bit, but I just want to spent the rest of my days in peace, Varcullis shall be yours, if you decide to take"

"Yes" – Larry says joyful - "Do not worry, my Lord, I shall be a better king than you ever dreamed of becoming"

Former king Healy steps back. Only one land left. Lady Nichols approaches

"Lady Nicky Nichols of Litchfield, the land with no king" – Larry initiates – "I must admit, not in the deepest corners of my mind I can see that ever working"

"My king, we built our land from the ashes of yours" – Lady Nichols says proudly

"So I've heard. Must have been no easy task"

"Truthfully I could not say, one of my followers, Red founded our kingdom"

"Then why are you here and not her"

"Well, my king, the people chose me to be their Queen"

"They chose you?" – Larry mocks

"What do you mean" – Piper asks with curiosity

"Red recruited every possible slave or workman that you banned from your land and created a new one"

"One without a god" – Piper adds

"It's not like that, your grace, we let people choose their own gods, like we let them chose their own queen"

"Nonsense" – Larry says disgusted – "A king is not meant to be liked or chosen, but to be followed. And if the pigs who follow you were banned there must have been a reason"

"Maybe it was injustice the reason why we had to leave our families" – A girl in armour says while walking towards the queen and king – "your grace" – she adds sarcastically

"And who you ought to be?" – the king asks

"One of your pigs" – the women says clearly enervated

"She's my guard dog" – Nichols interrupts before the woman can say anything else

Piper doesn't say a word, she just stands there, besides her king, who unlike the people of the kingdom without a king, she did not chose.

"A women as a knight?!" – King Larry laughs

"I think it's brave" – Piper says bravely, only to regret it later. The women in the armour smiles at her like she's thanking her queen

"Tell me your name dog" – Larry ignores his queen

"Alex. Alex Vause from Litchfield, or has you know it, the land without king"

 **As you probably concluded English is not my native language, please excuse any mistakes. And please please review it, it means a lot to me**


End file.
